gsb_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
GSB Invasion of Tembelan
The Invasion of Tembelan commonly Referred to as The GSB Invasion of Tembelan 'Prior to the Events' Following the removal of French forces from the Pulau Chain, Green Sea Battalion forces withdrew from the Chain, and relinquished control of the Islands back to the Tembelian government, in which its colonial forces retained control of Palaus 1 & II, Though Tembelian thanked and praised the GSB's efforts in eliminating the French from their colonial Islands, contact between the PMC and Thembloia ceased, resulted in tensions rising between the Chernarussian PMC and Island of Tembelan, as the Island never held up to their end of the bargain and refused to pay the GSB after having to suffer weeks against the French on the Pula Chain. After many failed attempts to contact the Government of Tembelan, news came out that the Tembelian's military forces overtook the fromar GSP training camp that was located on the Island, where as a result killed most of the soldiers and cadets in the area, this act of aggression eventually led to GSB declaring war on their former employers. 'New Recruits & Plans of Engagement' Upon the declaration of War against the Temblian Government for refusing to hold their ends of the bargain and pay for the massive amounts of destruction and injuries that the GSB had suffered over the course of the last several weeks against the French on the Palau Islands, Crighton and Kappo, came to a conclusion that war would be the only way to force the Temblian government into holding their end of the bargain, and giving the Chernarussian PMC group what they are owed. However before the Attack could take place, word came out from the nation of Chernarus stating that new recruits had signed up for the GSB battalion, which caused a temporary delay for the retaliatory attack. Within days Chernarussian transport planes landed on Palau I airfield with the new recruits, 2 of them being Carter Rivera who graduated from CDF military academy in Novigrad just recently, the other being Adrián Zentner who would graduate a week later, from fort Valistock on the outskirts of Novigrad. Without any further due, Rivera was welcomed to the GSB by both Crighton and Kappo, and would later accompany the PMC for the future Invasion of Temblian Island. While sailing toward the Island on a Chernarussian Cruiser, Rivera was able to make friends easily with the rest of the unit, where during the course of this conversation a plan was made in order to attack the Island in hopes of liberating the Temblian controlled GSB training camp, while at the same time taking the attack toward the city of Lapanghan, which is located not far away from the GSB training base once the outpost was taken back, the plan was set in hopes that a GSB occupation of the one of the Temblian Cities would force the government to cave and surrender the money that is owed. The ship eventually would reach the port coast of Temblian Island by May 1st, 2019, where it was able to travel under a series of radar networks, which made them come in off the grid. After anchoring in place, the GSB began to board their assault boats in preparations to land on the Island and establish a beachhead. 'Invasion of Temblian Island' 'Reclamation of the GSB Training Outpost' Within moments the GSB Invasion of Temblian Began when the Assault boats that were deployed by the GSB cruiser in the horizon, landed on the beach of the Northern coast of the Island, where not long after the men of the GSB were able to make their way toward the nearby road, taking down a civilian in a car, before making their way toward the Temblian controlled GSB training outpost. While making their way through light resistance, which was mostly fought out the compound, the GSB were able to storm the entrance and reclaim the facility, only to find most of the GSB staff that was left in the outpost had already been killed. As punishment for the wickedness caused by their formal employers, the Crighton and Kappo, after catching win of this from the Cruiser, radioed in to GSB command where the plan from forcing the Temblian government into paying the GSB was then switched to a full Blitz attack on the capitol Islands. 'Fall of Lapanghan' Upon reclaiming the GSB training FOB on the Island, the GSB was able to strip it of all training materials and was able to replenish it to become their major base of operations on Temblian Island, while at the same time use it as a staging area, in order to allow the rest of the GSB forces to land on the Island with more munitions and vehicles that were aboard the Cruiser in the sea. The GSB however while the engineers were fitting the compound to be used as a Staging area, began to prepare the base for combat use, the main assault teams that had landed on the Island had already been sent out in order to assault the city of Lapanghan, in order to try and expand GSB control on the Island, while at the sametime buying Kappo time in order to start deploying most armored assets to shore from the ship. The battle for the city occured just moments after the FOB was reclaimed, with both squads Alpha and Bravo taking light fire from minor resistance, within the coastal city. Despite the minor resistance, a single Temblian soldier was able to escape and notify Temblian authorities. Sending a single jet, the Temblian air assault recon fighter was soon able to discover that the camp and source of the gunshots was indeed conducted by a GSB ground force, where not long after they were soon able to identify the Cruiser in the ocean, revealing that the single Temblian soldier's reports were correct, and that the GSB were indeed Invading the Island. However, just before the Fighter jet could return back to base with its report on the location of the GSB Cruiser, and main activity of all GSB forces on the ground, the jet is shot down from the sky, cutting all feedback and exposing the GSB Invasion even further. Determined to fight off against the GSB Invasion, the Government of Temblian order the entire Island into a state of emergency, as all military assets from nearby military installations began to send forces toward Lapanghan in hopes of throwing the Green Sea Battalion back into the sea, and stopping the Invasion. During the course of the state of Emergency, all cities on the Coastal northern side were evacuated of all citizens as the Temblian military began to mobilize from both the North, South and Western approaches. Unknown of what is going on, the GSB began to size order to the city of Lapanghan, which was the only city on the Southern northern coastline that was not evacuated, began to establish checkpoints within both the Northern sectors, unknown that the Temblian main force is coming down from the Western approach. 'Temblian Counterattack' Without warning, while GSB Field commander Skies was discussing the situation of the the city of Lapanghan being not only under GSB control but was also under Martial Law, group Alpha came under attack from the first wave of the counterattack which consisted of several foot soldiers and a few Humvees. Alpha is able to repel the first 2 waves of the attacks, but a third one comes in at a heavy cost causing severe casualties amongst the GSB, resulting into Skies alone requesting armored support from Green Team. A Koss3ak Commanded by Team Linx eventually arrives and suppresses the third wave, giving Alpha the time they needed in order to get their wounded out of the line of fire, but as a result of the third wave, most of Alpha's lines were shattered, including 2 of the Technicals that they were able to reclaim from their FOB not long after. Upon patching up the wounded, Alpha was able to restore itself, and prepare for the fourth wave, where despite the damaged Technicals, the group was able to withstand the might of the 4th wave. During the course of this, Temblian forces soon attacked Bravo in the South, in an attempt to strike at the GSB FOB, but Bravo under the command of Grey Snail, was able to prevent the Temblian forces from breaking through the main line, and forced them into a retreat saving the Southern flank. However despite this, the situation in the North was once again turning deadly, as more Humvees were soon approaching Alpha where despite successfully bringing down these vehicles, the group is then attacked by a Tank, forcing Alpha into cover. With no AT rounds, and only one APC for support, Alpha struggled to keep the line under control, until the tank was destroyed just seconds before it could smash through by Green Team in the Koss3ak. After suffesfully repelling the 6th wave of the Tebmblian counterattack, Alpha was ordered by Crighton who had just arrived on the Island from the Cruiser to return back to the FOB, along with all other sectors. It was from here, that the war on Temblian would reach a temporary stalemate. 'One Week Stalemate' During the days of the Stalemate from May 2th, 2019 to May 10th, of 2019, Kappo was successfully able to deploy the last of the armor to the GSB's newly established staging area at the FOB located just south of Lapanghan, while during all this, the GSB High Command was attempting negotiations with the Temblian government in hopes that they would cease fighting and hand over what is owed, but all requests were once again either turned down or ignored. By May 9th, 2019, new recruits arrived from Chernarus, where as a result help strengthen the GSB presence on TEmblian Island, among these recruits was Adrián Zentner, a man of talent and principles who specializes himself in assault rifles, and graduated from the CDF Academy about 3 days prior to his arrival on the Island. Upon arrival he had made friends easily amongst the members of both Alpha and Bravo, but mostly formed a great friendship with the leader of Bravo Grey Snail. As a result of part of the arrival of new recruits, Kappo was able to secretly make a deal with the Chernarussian Munitions vehicle foundry Chernaghast Industries, where in return for part of the profits that were received during the Anglo War, was able to purchase and acquire 2 new Tiger vehicles. The 2 Tigers will not be seen by the rest of the GSB until the stalemate ended. After a second attempt was conducted by the GSB's official command to hand over the profits on what was owed had been denied once again, command had ordered all GSB forces to continue on with the Invasion of Temblian Island. 'Continued Attack on Lapanghan' On May 10th, 2019 The Temblian Military renewed their counter offensive in hopes of once again attempting to break the GSB's occupation of Lapanghan, this time commencing an all out attack from all directions. While Alpha Squad dug in around Ghan Stadium, Bravo dug in around Oceanside Ave, while Linxs conducted a full armored patrol of the neutral territory while Inside a T-70 tank. The first shots commenced when Green Team spotted the Temblian forces converging from the other side of the lake and began to launch a heavy barrage on them through the use of both MG fire and tank fire. Caught by surprised, the Temblian forces struggled to find cover, only for many of them to die along with armored assets before the first phase of the assault in the North could begin. Through an exchange of fire, Green Team was able to gain the superiority over the Temblian forces for a short period of time, and even was able to knock out a couple of tanks that were attempting to get into position in order to shell the GSB Side of the lake. Though 2 tanks were successfully destroyed by Green Team, a third one appeared out of the smoke, surprising the vehicle crew. At one point Tzach attempted to engage the tank, but his shot bounced off the turret of the tank, and their tank was destroyed, resulting into Temblian entry into GSB territory from the North. As Temblian forces closed in on the city suburbs in the North, Bravo was able to let loose and prevent the first 2 waves from causing that much damage, until, the very same tank that destroyed Linx appeared in the street, and began to shell their position. With no anti Armor assets Bravo is forced into cover, as the Tank then moves around to flank the group. While this is occurring the Temblians began to assault Ghan stadium from the East and West, causing Alpha to become temporarily pinned down. Despite this however, Alpha is successful in holding their ground and repelling a series of Temblian counterattacks, before a Tank shows up and starts to shell the stadium. Having to have Anti Tank Ordinance, Alpha is able to destroy one of the Temblian vehicles including the tank, further stopping the Temblian's advance from the East and West, but was then met with a series of heavy artillery barrages, that could be heard all the way from Oceanside Ave by Bravo. Apart from suffering a tank barrage, most of the Northern defenses received only minor skirmishes until the The one tank appeared and let loose the barrage, before disappearing and reappearing in the center of their lines. As casualties began to mount on Bravo Squad, Lieutenant George Polssion armed with an RPG-66 Fired a rocket at the M1, but became wounded as a result of the rocket being fired from indoors. The Portable ROcket dosen't cause that much damage to the tank, as it moves on toward the next street until it was finally taken down by Alpha with an RPG-7 from the stadium. Upon surviving the series of engagements, the whole city is soon shelled by Heavy Artillery, causing damage to Alpha in the Stadium, and serving their connection with Bravo in Oceanside Ave. As a result of this, Bravo drives through a hale of Artillery and are able to reach Ghan Stadium where they noticed that Alpha had received major casualties during the bombardment. The bombardment eventually ceased, while Green Team continued to patrol the city in an APC, where at this point the Temblian forces had not bothered to return to try and reclaim the city, thus ending the Battle of Lapanghan on May 10th, 2019. 'Battle for the River' After patching some of the wounded, the GSB were able to enter the new Tigers, and make their way toward the bridge, in hopes of making it across the river into Temblian Territory, in order to destroy anti ship missiles, so that Kappo can steer the cruiser along with 2 other GSB Vessels (that had just arrived days earlier during the ceasefire,) the GSB Navy could enter the Island and lay waste to the Island. During the Detore however, Green Team had accidently made a wrong turn, causing a temporary halt of the Convoy, leaving both Bravo and Alpha confused. The 2 squads later break away from the Convoy and head North, in hopes of reaching the bridge before Nightfall, but the group is soon attacked by Temblian forces who had taken the time to entrench the bridge, and even had a tank overlooking the river. Despite struggling to stand their ground, the Pinned down GSB forces were soon overrun by the Temblians, but a series of Artillery strikes shot by Kappo on the Cruiser forced the Temblian forces to retreat, as a result of the attack the Wounded soldiers were soon recovered quickly by GSB reinforcements, and were sent back to the FOB for treatment. After a couple of hours Both Alpha and Bravo were patched up, and debriefed by Kappo who had just arrived ashore, and instead instructed the both squads to assault the Temblain outpost located on Tempike Hill, that oversees the bridge down below. With one more piece of armor left, after having to lose both Tigers and the MBTR to the Temblian forces in the ambush, the GSB forces launch their second wave against the bridge, this time with support of both 2 surviving Technicals, and a single BTR. Instead of making their way toward the bridge alone like they did the last time, the GSB instead stopped not far from the spot that they were ambushed on, and made their way on foot toward the hills, while being covered by the BTR and both Technicles, where despite minor resistance, the GSB forces were able to claim the outpost surprising the Temblian forces on the other side of the river. Despite the victory, the Temblians attempted to reclaim the hill with the forces that they had previously used in the ambush, but were unsuccessful. With the Hill now secured, Crighton then ordered Kappo to commence an Artillery barrage from the cruiser, in which they were able to successfully demolish more then 87 percent of the Temblian Defenses overlooking the bridge including most of the vehicles watching the river. With the Defenses now weaken, the GSB launch their final assault where they soon break through the weakened Temblian lines and crossover the bridge claiming it in victory just before the Sun went down, and establishing a foothold on the Northern part of Temblian Island, and claiming the river. 'Assault on the Sea Outpost' With the River now secure and most of the Temblian Military now in ruins, the Temblian Government starts to throw everything he has in the defense of the Sea Outposts, before he was eventually killed by an unidentified source while in his office calling in for all Temblian forces who can bare arms to protect the Sea Coast. While the GSB forces started to overrun the Island, both Alpha and Bravo crossed the river in order to gain entry toward the port area, a facility that overlooks the Pacific ocean, that will allow the GSB to assault the Sea outpost at Pacificolia Hill. With not that much resistance in their way both Alpha and Bravo are able to secure the port area, with the use of new APC's that arrived from Chernarus, and were able to successfully break the back of the Temblian Military to the North, while the rest of the Island to the South was being overrun. After securing the Port Crighton orders Kappo to launch another barrage from the Cruiser on the anti ship sight which causes severe damage toward the entire region and Temblian forces all around. When the barrage ended, both Bravo and Alpha launched their final attack on the facility where they were able to overrun the Temblian defense and destroy the anti ship batteries allowing Kappo to steam the Cruiser within the River side of the Island, where not long later, 2 new GSB Cruisers arrived and let loose on the entire Island destroying all remnants of the Temblian Military, where finally on May 20th, the new replacement President of Temblian Island named Jonathan Walker, surrendered, and the shattered remains of the Temblian forces had turned in their guns. ''Aftermath Upon surrender, Jonathan Walker met with his cabitante in GSB Occupied Lapanghan, where the treaty of the Pacific was signed, and the payment that has long been owed to the Green Sea Battalion since their fight in the Pulau Colonial Islands against France was paid. Hostilities ended between the PMC and Temblian on May 20th, 2018, after both both Field Marshal Crighton and General Kappo had agreed to the new terms of the Pacific Treaty, and began its withdraw from the Island, finally ending the Pulau War. Trivia'' Category:2018 Category:War of Palau Era Category:The War of Palau Category:Engagements of The War of Palau